deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is one of Marvel comics' most popular characters. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Bowser vs. Hulk (Complete) * Donkey Kong vs the Hulk (Complete) * Elementor vs Hulk * Godzilla vs. Hulk * Hercules/Berserker vs.Hulk * Hulk vs Armored Titan (Complete) * Hulk vs. Asura *Akuma vs Hulk * Hulk vs. Atrocitus * Hulk vs Blanka (Complete) * Hulk vs. Broly * Hulk vs. Doomsday (Complete) * Hulk vs Fuzzy Lumpkins * Hulk vs Juggernaut * Hulk VS Knuckles *Bane vs Hulk (complete) * Hulk vs. Savage Dragon (Complete) * Hulk vs. Saitama * Hulk vs Solomon Grundy (Complete) * Hulk vs Ternion * Hulk vs. Yammy Llargo * King Kong vs Hulk * The Hulk vs Majin Buu * Son Goku vs The Hulk *Superboy VS Hulk * Superman vs. Hulk * Hulk vs. Wreck-It Ralph Possible Opponents * Etrigan the Demon *Stitch History Dr. Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who searched for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. But an accidental overdose of gamma radiation interacts with his unique body chemistry, causing Banner to undergo a startling metamorphosis whenever he becomes angry or outraged. Thus the Incredible Hulk, driven by Banner's rage and endlessly pursued by the military, was born. Though his alter-ego became one of the founding members of the Avengers, Banner prefers to go into hiding in hopes to stay out of the spotlight while finding a way to control his inner demons. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Robert Bruce Banner *Height: 5'9" (Banner); 7'6" (Hulk); 7'-8' (Savage Hulk); 6'-6' (Grey Hulk) *Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg) (Banner); 1,150 lbs (Hulk); 1,040 - 1,400 lbs (Savage Hulk); 900 lbs. (Grey Hulk) *Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics *Founding member of the Avengers *Always wears pants that survive transformation Transformation *Occurs due to adrenaline, the process taking as long as five minutes or a few seconds *Originally, Banner could transform to the child-like Savage Hulk or aloof Grey Hulk, but he later managed to incorporate the personas. Abilities *Unlimited strength **Max potential restrained subconsciously by Banner to prevent casualties *Superhuman Leaping **Max leaping speed: 473 mph **Can leap high enough to nearly reach Earth’s orbit *Superhuman Lung Capacity **Can inhale, then exhale air to attack *Superhuman Stamina **Can exert himself for days without fatigue **Stamina increases with rage *Invulnerability **Can survive planet-bursting explosions and even Galactus’ blasts *Regenerative Healing Factors **Heals damaged or destroyed areas of the body **Even capable of regenerating limbs **Immune system repels chemical substances with increased rage *Superhuman Speed **Pondered by Banner as being eye-blurring **Can surpass an aircraft’s speed **Can catch mortar fire and missiles fired at him *Gamma Manipulation **Utilized in thunderclap *Psionic resistance Feats *Stalemated with Warrior's Madness Thor (10x power) *Withstood Human Torch's Nova Blast (1 million degrees Fahrenheit max & 100Gs of pressure) *Lifted a 150 billion ton mountain *Threw Fing Fang Foom to the moon *Potential for limitless strength *Destroyed an asteroid 2x the size of earth into pieces with one punch Faults *Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining *Doesn't start transformation at peak strength and durability *Vibranium and adamantium can pierce skin in early stage *Childlike mind as Savage Hulk *Has been reverted back by puppies and one of Spider-Man’s jokes (not kidding) Gallery WWH.jpg|World War Hulk Avengers-The-Hulk-Stand-Up--pTRU1-17951692dt.jpg Trivia Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters